Monster
by JemmaBlackstairs4ever
Summary: They are standing around her in awe of what she can do, has done, and will probably do again. When the last person drops to the floor, dead, she freezes. A Captain Canary Fic (may be slow burn)
1. The First Chapter

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of this**

" _Monster"_

" _Monster"_

" _monster"_

She flies through the room, a knife in her hand. Blood is everywhere. On her clothes, on his clothes, the floor, the ceiling, _on_ _the people_. She is like a wild animal, tearing into her prey with her knife. It is terrifying and beautiful at the same time. They are standing around her in awe of what she can do, has done, and will probably do again. When the last person drops to the floor, dead, she freezes.

"Sara!" Kendra is the first one to speak, but she still pushed herself against the wall in fear when Sara looked at her. Sara falls to the floor, as lifeless as a doll. She is lying there, shaking, when Leonard steps forward.

"Birdie," He says in a voice softer than anyone of them had heard from him. "Lance, come on. We have to go, okay? Come on Birdie. That's it. Let's go." She slowly stands, with his help, and they start walking out of the bar and back to the Waverider.

 **So, that's chapter one. I figured I would write more**  
 **often if the chapters were shorter, so that's how it's going to be.**


	2. Chapter 2

They are on the bridge, all of them, the Legends.

"That mission was a _complete_ disaster! You call yourselves Legends, you claim to be heroes, but you can't even complete a _simple_ mission without leaving a trail of mistakes, and speaking of leaving trails! Sara! Can you not restrain yourself? Hm? You are a liability to the team! No! Not just the team! You are a liability to _history_! Do you even feel any remorse for what you have done?" By the time Rip was finished with his latest speech everyone was staring at Sara, everyone but Leonard. Snart had gone up to the former Time Master, and punched him. This was too much for Sara, and she ran off the bridge. Some time passed, where everyone just stared at each other until someone spoke.

"Are any of you going to follow her? No? This part is more your forte, not mine." Snart drawled to the rest of the team. They all stared back at him, silent and terrified. "If you don't wipe that expression off your faces by the time I get back, you all and I will have a talk, my fists to your faces." He threatened. Snart sighed as he went to go check up on the resident assassin.

 **I think this one is a bit longer. Have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3

He knocked on her door, no answer. "Lance, it's me. Let me in." The door slid open. He saw this going many ways, but this was not something he was expecting. Sara Lance, the most badass assassin he knew, was working on chaining herself to her bedpost. "What the hell Lance!" Snart said as he rushed to her, and started to untangle her from the chains. Sara was silent throughout the process. When he had finally untangled her, she fell forward, unconscious, and he caught her and started to place her on her bed. This was when he realized how warm her skin was. "Gideon?" He asked.

"I believe Miss Lance has managed to obtain an injury during the mission. If you would redirect her to the medbay I can help more."

"What has happened to you now Birdie?" Leonard sighed.

At this her eyelids fluttered and she managed to murmur, "Len?"

"Yeah Birdie, I'm here." He replied as he carried her to the medbay.

 **And that's chapter three!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mister Snart, if you could place Miss Lance down I-"

"Yeah, yeah I got it Gideon." Snart replied setting Sara down on the medbay chair.

"I believe that Miss Lance has been poisoned, but she has already stitched her own wound closed. The poison has similar symptoms to a strong flu, but she will recover in a few days." Gideon said.

"Thanks Gideon." Snart replied to the AI. "Can I bring her back to her room, or should she stay here?"

"Miss Lance may be moved to where ever you see fit as long as someone is supervising her."

"Thanks Gideon." He replied as he picked up the sleeping assassin for the third time today.

 **I hope to write more soon, but that's it for now.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Mmh." Leonard turned towards the bed as he heard Sara start to wake up. Before he could do much more, she was against him, with a knife pressed to his throat. "Assassin, it's just me." When she realized what she had done, she stepped back with a look of horror on her face. They stayed there, frozen, until she started coughing. He moved forward to aid her somehow, but she just as quickly backed away. "No don't. I'm a monster." She said almost calmly. "Sa-Assassin. You know that's not true." He said with a hint of a smirk, but she only brushed him off. "Get out of here Snart. I don't want you in here." Sara said stubbornly, but in a much softer voice she followed up with, "You're not safe here." "If that's what you want." He replied, his friendliness gone. "Oh, and by the way," he drawled, "Gideon says you basically have the flu from whatever you got poisoned with. Good luck." The doors to Sara's room slid shut as he exited. **Yay! Chapter 5!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Mister Snart," Gideon called to Leonard. He was sitting in the cargo bay, polishing his Cold Gun. "There seems to be an issue concerning Miss Lance." The AI continued.

"Tell her to deal with it by herself, if she's so self sufficient." After a moment he sighed, and got up, to see what the Canary had gotten herself into this time. As he walked into her room, he chuckled. Sara, the badass assassin, had managed to become so tangled in the blankets around her feet in a way that she was unable to free herself. "Need a hand?" he asked.

"No...maybe? Fine. Just be quick about it, I'm freezing."

"Sure thing Lance." he started to untangle her, but then paused, realizing that he had her captive, "What you said earlier, about being a monster, did you mean it? Do you really think you're a monster?"

"I know I'm a monster. I've known it since I came out of the pit." She replied with a shiver.

"Hmm."

"That's all you have to say Leonard? You should be running out the door right about now. I know the rest of the team would be." She says a little dejectedly.

"Fine, I'll share," He says with a hint of sarcasm, "You're not one. A monster I mean." All the sarcasm was gone now. He was truly sincere, and Sara could tell.

"If you truly believe that, then you're either stupidly kind, or a fool. Good night Len." At that she rolled over, and as if she could fall asleep on command, started snoring softly.

"Good night Sara." The Crook replied, and kissed her forehead before walking to his own corridors.

 **I think this is the most chapters I've ever posted on a story. Hope you like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sara awoke to another cough attack. By this point she was cold, miserable, and half-heartedly hoping a certain crook would come back. "G-Gideon?" her voice was cracked, and her throat scratchy. "C-could you get Len back in here? Tell h-him to b-bring cards." She shivered the more she spoke.

"Of course Miss Lance. Should I also tell him to bring an extra blanket?" The AI replied.

"Y-yes p-please, Gideon." Sara answered shakily. "Also lights to 70% please."

"Noted." Gideon turned up the lights as Leonard walked in.

 **Sorry I didn't post yesterday. I have a** **question** **for you guys... If I have the next chapter ready do you want me to post it ASAP, or do you want me to post it the next day? Tell me in the comments section. If nobody has a preference I will just pick at random what I will do.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Assassin. Any better?" He asked, sounding genuinely concerned. This was the only reason Sara gave him an honest answer,

"Worse actually. Did you bring the cards?"

"Yup." He said popping the p. He sat down across from her, and tossed her the blanket.

"Thanks. Gin?"

"Sure, Sara."

"Wow Len, are we on a first name basis now? Don't tell, the team will think you've turned to slush!" Despite her witty comeback, the assassin's face fell when she mentioned the team, and remembered what she had done right in front of their faces. As if he knew what she was thinking Snart responded.

"Hey," he said softly, "what happened in the bar was not your fault. You can't control it. The team knows that, I know that, and you know that. Okay?" he said softly.

"I'm a monster Len a _monster_." she sighed, "How would you understand?"

"You seem to be forgetting that I am the resident crook around here!" He said with gusto. She laughed and started to play the card game her mind free of worries. On the other hand Leonard knew that their previous conversation was far from over.

 **There you go! I finally got back to the whole monster part! I hope you like it!**


	9. Chapter 9

It was late, and Sara was asleep in her bed. Leonard was busy packing up the cards, they had finished just before she fell asleep. He looked at the sleeping woman with awe. She was so peaceful in her sleep. It was as if when she slept, nothing in the world bothered her, as if she was carefree. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face and started to leave the room, but he paused. _What if she needed him?_ He thought. _Who am I kidding, she's Sara Lance, the most badass assassin ever._ Even then, Len sat down in a chair by her bed, and stayed there until she would wake up.

 **Sorry about not posting for awhile, I was a little busy. I will try to get back into things now. Happy Reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Sara stretched, and yawned as she woke up. This was when she noticed that she was not alone in her room. Leonard was in there too. _For someone who doesn't do feelings, he sure has a big heart._ She thinks. As if on command, Snarts eyes snap open and quickly search around the room to determine where he is. The eyes quickly settle on her and change from a look of confusion to a look of something not so chilly.

"How are you feeling?" He asks her.

"Much better. I might even be completely over this stupid poison!" She replies.

"Good morning Miss Lance!" the chipper AI said. "Although the worst of the poison is over, you may experience some unpleasant hallucinations or memory flashes. However, you are no longer confined to your room."

"Wait, I was confined in here?" Sara asked. Then she turned to the man who had been taking care of her, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never tried to leave, so I thought it was unnecessary to tell you." He replied nonchalantly. At this she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I am going to go get ready for the day. I will see you at breakfast." She paused, "Oh and Len, thanks for taking care of me." She said the latter part much softer than the first.

"Anytime Sara. I mean it. I will see you at breakfast then. Bye." Len said as he walked out the door.

 **So, next up is interactions with the team. i wonder how that will go for the resident assassin? Also... If you feel I am using certain phrases too much, please tell me. I was looking back through the story earlier, and realized** **that there is a chapter where I basically only called Sara "Birdie". I am now realizing that's probably not what you want to read! Bye! Happy reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

He got to the kitchen before her, they all did. The whole team was in the kitchen eating breakfast, well, not Rip. Their captain was never a big fan of team bonding, it usually lead to them ganging up against him. Leonard sighed, he had a feeling things were going to get really messy, really fast. He grabbed a bowl of cereal for him and a bowl of oatmeal for Sara. He walked over to the table and grabbed the two remaining seats for them. He started to eat, but he paused when the roaring noise of the conversations around him silenced. He looked at the door, and realized why. Sara was standing in the doorway, and for the first time since he had met her, she looked hesitant. "Lance, you just gonna stand there and let your oatmeal get cold?" Snart says, glaring at each member of their team. Sara walked in, sat next to him, but she didn't eat. Instead, she spoke.

"I know why you all are looking at me like that. I understand you are concerned for your safety. I understand that I am a liability. I understand if you want me to leave the team." She grabbed her bowl and stood up. "Get back to me on that last one please." She walked out of the room.

 **How was it? I hope good! If you guys have a** **preference of whether you want Sara to leave or stay just say so. If you do not, I don't really care, but I am writing this for you guys so I thought it would be nice to ask. Have a great day!**


	12. Chapter 12

After Sara had walked out Leonard went after her. "Sara?" he asked as he walked into her room. There was no response, she wasn't in her room, so he looked all over the ship. "Gideon? Where is Sara?" He finally asked.

"Miss Lance has recently departed on the jumpship. Her destination was Star City. She will reach her destination in around ten seconds." The robot replied.

" _Sara_!" He groaned to himself. "Great. Now I have to tell the team." He said with more than a hint of snarkiness in his voice. He strolled back into the kitchen, where the team was gathered, a explained what had happened.

"Well maybe it's for the best?" The professor said hesitantly.

"How can you say that Gray?! " Jax exclaimed.

"Yeah! Sara's a part of this team!" Ray added.

"The kid is right. We gotta go get her." Mick said rest were silent, indicating that they agree with the professor.

"Gideon, plot a course for Star City." Snart added.

"Already done." Gideon replied.

 **There you go! Just wanted to say thanks to MickRoryTheArsonist for suggesting that Ray and Jax should come to Sara's aid. I also wanted to thank anyone and everyone who had posted such kind and inspiring reviews. Without you, I would have stopped updating long ago. Have a great day!**


	13. Chapter 13

"We have arrived in Star City." Gideon said ever so cheerfully. However, the second she finished speaking, the team erupted into arguments.

"Where do you think Sara is?"

"Should we even look for her?"

"How long will we be here?"

"Can I go to Central City?"

"I'm getting a beer."

Although the last one wasn't a question, the situation was still chaotic. In the midst of this chaos, Leonard went to the center console and spoke. "Gideon? Where is Sara's most likely location?"

"Miss Lance is most likely located in the clock tower on Marzipan Street ( **sorry I don't know any arrowverse street names!** )."

"Thanks Gideon. I owe you one." The thief drawled. Only one person noticed Leonard walk off the Waverider. The person was Jax.

"Hey! Snart!" The kid yelled as he ran to catch up. "Where are you going?"

"To get Lance back. The computer told me where she would be."

"Can I come?"

"Sure. Why not." Snart's mood brightened at the kid's enthusiasm for finding Sa-the assassin. _No attachments, no weaknesses._ Snart reminded himself. "Come on kid, almost there." Leonard called back to Jax. They were about to enter the clock tower but a girl with spiky, black hair stepped in front of the entrance.

 **Chapter 13! Wow! I hope you like it. Happy reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Scuse me pixie. Step aside." Leonard said to the girl, he was beginning to lose his patience.

"No. Anyway, my name is Sin, not pixie." She returned with a bite in her tone. The name sounded familiar to Leonard, but he couldn't place where he had heard it before.

"I think you should move, before I commit a sin!" Jax added. Snart held up his hand, signaling for Jax to calm down.

"I want to get into this clock tower, preferably without violence. Okay? So just step aside." Len said.

"If you think I am gonna move for anything, then you must be stupid. And why do you think I should move? Why don't the two of you find a different way of getting up? Is it 'cause I'm a puny, little girl? Huh? Whatcha gonna do to me?" Sin taunted.

"You're wasting my time. If I had a time machine," at this Jax chuckled, "I would go back and take you out of the timeline and put you back in as a bug!" Jax replied.

"That was a sad, long comeback." Sin stated.

"Yeah I have to go with the girl on this one." Leonard agreed.

"Anyway! As a good friend once said to me, 'time is sacred and it can't be changed to suit any one person's desire without harming the lives of countless others'. So thank goodness time travel isn't real." Sin laughed nervously.

"Unless it is. What do you know?" Leonard asked.

"Ugh. Fine. I will take you up, but if she doesn't want you there, you leave. Deal?" Sin said.

"Peachy. It's a deal."

 **Just finished this, I hope you like it! The underlined words is a quote from Sara in season two. Have a great day!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Sara? You up here?" Jax calls.

"Wh-what do you want?!" She said back, her voice shaking before she steadys it. They couldn't see her, she must have been somewhere up in the rafters.

"Sara, it's Leonard and Jax. We've come to bring you home." Len said, his voice soft.

"You want to take me home. Huh." She said drily. "A home I don't want to see, a place I don't want to be, people who don't yup. That's a home alright."

"Sara? Do you want me to get them to leave?" Sin asked gently.

"Urg. No, they can stay. At least two people on the team aren't afraid of me."

"There's something I don't think you understand. I am terrified, I mean terrified, of what you can do, but I also know that you are our friend. This means that I know you would never intentionally hurt us. Right Snart?" He said, signalling for the older man to continue.

"Sara, what he said, it's true. Just, could you come out from where you are hiding? We won't hurt you. Just come out here Canary." Len said, his voice going soft. This was all that it took. With a flip and a soft thud, the assassin known as Sara Lance landed on the floor in front of them. In three quick strides, Leonard was face to face with Sara, close enough for him to smell the cucumber shampoo she uses. "Jax, Sin, why don't you wait outside for a moment. We'll be with you shortly." Leonard said, his voice rough. Sin started to argue, but Jax dragged her backward, saying something that sounded like 'trust me'.

"What do you want Len? I'm not in the mood for games."

"If I didn't trust you, I would not have asked them to leave." He said, completely ignoring her previous question. "Do you trust me?" He asked, taking Sara's face in his hands.

"Do I trust you!? How can you trust me?!" She practically screamed, tearing away from him.

"Hey, calm down. Just answer the question." He had grabbed hold of her hands, and could feel the perspiration dripping off of them.

"Yes, of course I trust you Len. But I still don't see how-" She broke off, her voice cracking. They were back in their previous position, his hands on her face, tangled slightly in her long, golden hair. Her hands on his arms, her lower lip just barely trembling.

"Birdie, if I didn't trust you, I wouldn't do this." Len said, his voice so low that she could barely hear.

"Do wha-"

 **Ooh what did he do?! Can you guess? I bet you can! Sorry this took me so long! For chapter 15 I wanted something BIG. I hope this** **qualifies! Have a lovely day!**


	16. The Last Chapter

**Sorry, just quickly putting in my note at the top! This is the last chapter, but if you want me to start anything new, and have any great ideas, just share them and I will see what I can do.** **Before** **you all get started I just wanted to thank anyone and everyone reading, commenting, following, or favoriting. This means so much to me, and I am so happy that others are getting as much enjoyment as I am from this piece of work. Thank you all so much, and happy reading!**

And then he was kissing her. His mouth on hers. _Len_ she thought _my Len, my crook, my team mate, my love. Oh Len_. Her brain was short circuiting, every thought vanished from her mind the second their lips met. His hands were in her soft, blond locks. Her hands were on his back, feeling each muscle move as he pulled away. When they broke apart, they were gasping for air, feeling as if they were stranded in a desert, and their only bottle of water was taken away. In the end, he was the first to speak, "Sara-" he managed to pant, "will you come back with us? 'Cause if you don't you will break my damn heart."

"Yeah" she paused, still breathless, "but will the team be okay with that? I'm a monster." Her voice dropped. At first he didn't respond, but instead he just looked at her. Standing in front of the face of the clock, with light shining all around her, making her skin glow, and her hair turn to gold. This was not was what a monster looked like, this was not what a monster acted like.

"You are not a monster, I promise. Sara Lance-" He had a sharp intake of breath when her soft blue eyes met his icey ones. " _Sara Lance you are beautiful_."


End file.
